<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Think Twice by ragnarok89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853272">Don't Think Twice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89'>ragnarok89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academy, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Cultural Differences, Double Life, Drabble, During Canon, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Photography, Introspection, Missing Scene, No Dialogue, One Shot, Random Encounters, School, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Walks In The Woods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. It was only meant to bring her here, the place where she was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shirley Fenette/Kouzuki Kallen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Think Twice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kallen had very little experience with love and romance. But she knew that love was beyond what she read in fairy tales. Anywhere where two people could share a wonderful time would be perfect. Just someone who saw her as Kallen, not just Japanese, Britannian, or who she was in between, would be enough. Someone who cherished her for who she was.</p><p>Shirley saw her in the gardens of Ashford Academy, and greeted Kallen with a bright smile, waving as she soon approached her. Kallen stood underneath the looming tree, the sunlight casting her in shadow, close and yet far. She saw Shirley at the corner of her eye, and almost steeled herself for any sort of reprimand, but she relaxed as soon as her fellow classmate walked up to her.</p><p>There were memories, though. There were always memories, thoughts that came her head when she least expected it, but the pain dulled, easing into nothing more than the faint ache of regret.</p><p>She was torn between two worlds, and who one was and who one could become would keep changing for better or for worse.</p><p>Everything she fought for, everything she was, it was only meant to bring her here, the place where she was.</p><p>Shirley didn't know the real Kallen, but she didn't have to. Kallen saw that Shirley had been through some hardship in her life, and moments where they sat together, under the shielding tree, could make memories.</p><p>They would make moments that could push past the terrible ones, ones that would last forever, and this time, Kallen was ready.</p><p>Shirley leaned in, and Kallen lent out her hand, and they sat down on the soft grass by the tree. When she felt Shirley's gaze upon her, Kallen smiled, picking up one of Shirley's hands and squeezing it. They sat like that for hours, feeling the cool breeze under the shade.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>